Je le sais enfin
by SexyxDray
Summary: Je déménage. Ne m'en veux pas. Ne m'aime plus. C'est tout ce que je te demande.
1. Chapter 1

_Et un autre OS =P Il ne ressemblera en rien à **Brûlure réjouissante**, au contraire ^^" Celui-ci est plutôt guimauve et je n'en suis pas très fière =S Mais bon, j'avais envie de poster ^^"  
C'est en quelque sorte une "expérience personnelle", un"fait réél"... Enfin voilà quoi xD  
Bonne lecture =)_

**Résumé :** Je déménage. Ne m'en veux pas. Après tout, je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne veux plus rien de toi. A part une chose : ne m'aime plus.

**Je le sais enfin**

Je voudrais te le dire mais c'est déjà trop tard. Tu es parti et moi aussi. Nous sommes si loin mais pourtant je sens mon esprit aller vers toi. Tu me manques et je ne peux me passer de toi, je le sais enfin.

Je croyais seulement t'aimer comme on aime un amour de lycée. Mais je n'avais pas voulu voir la vérité en face. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Je le sais enfin.

Cet homme que tu es, je l'aime à en mourir, je l'aime et je le sais enfin.

Tu te souviens encore de cette après-midi ? Notre premier baiser... Il n'était pas si extraordinaire mais javais ressenti ce bonheur m'envahir lorsque nos bouches s'étaient rejointes. Quand je t'ai entendu en parler, de ce « baiser bizarre » comme tu as dit, ce pincement au cœur est venu. Tu en parlais comme si.... comme si ça avait été dégoutant. Pourtant c'était toi qui l'avait voulu ce rapprochement, ce baiser. Tu m'en as sûrement voulu. Même si je n'y étais pour rien. Je le sais enfin.

Tu te souviens de cette nuit où tu m'as pris dans tes bras ? Tu as posé tes lèvres douces et sucées sur les miennes et tout s'est enchaîné. Je n'ai rien vu venir et tu étais en moi. Quelque part, j'avais appréhendé ce moment... J'en avais eu peur et j'avais voulu qu'il vienne vite. Maintenant je regrette, je le sais enfin.

J'ai senti cette nuit-là que c'était le début de la fin.

Le lendemain, je t'évitais, je ne t'approchais presque plus. Je savais que je partirais. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Alors j'ai commencé à développer mon sale caractère, celui que tu détestes tant. Et tu m'as détesté. Au fond de moi, je criais, j'avais mal. Mais je m'en fichais. Souffrir est une futilité pour moi. Je voulais juste que tu ne souffres pas de mon départ. Je voulais juste que tu ne m'aimes pas comme avant. Comme quand tu avais ces petites attentions futiles et pourtant si grandes pour moi.

Au fond de moi, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas te faire souffrir, mais toi de ton côté, tu semblais en être totalement indifférent. Tu étais presque toujours autant avec moi. Mais je sentais que c'était différent. Tu avais maintenant une certaine réticence. Et je souffrais de bonheur. Non, je ne suis pas masochiste, je ne l'ai jamais été. Juste le fait que toi, tu ne souffres pas me remplissait de contentement.

Mais maintenant que tu es là, en ce jour de départ, en mon jour de départ, je souffres et toi aussi. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je vois en toi. Parce que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je ne veux pas partir. Parce que je veux rester à tes côtés.

Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime toi. Mon ange, mon amour. Mon tout. Ma raison de vivre. Celui que j'aime.

« Saches que... tu dois vivre sans moi. On ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais. Alors vis de ton côté. Sois fort. »

Je ne te laissais pas le temps de répondre et montais dans la voiture. Ces quelques mots ont été les plus difficiles à prononcer. Ils étaient si faux. J'espérais que ma voix n'a rien laissé transpercé, tout comme mon visage habituellement si expressif de mes émotions.

Je ne te regarda pas. C'est l'avant-dernier supplice avant tout ceci. Le dernier étant bien évidemment celui qui me semble déjà si proche, si dur...

Un mois a passé. Je penses toujours autant à toi. Aucun homme ne t'a remplacé. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Et pourtant... J'ai essayé. Mais que veux-tu... Face à l'amour, on ne peut rien faire.

Je t'aime. Et je le sais enfin. Mais c'est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. N'est-ce pas ?

**FIN (ou peut-être pas...)**

_Et voilà "  
S'il vous plaît des reviews, je veux votre avis xD  
Si il est vraiment (buuuh) nul, je le vire x)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon j'ai décidé de mettre un chap' de plus !_

_Pourquoi ? Je n'aimais pas trop le fait de laisser cette fic comme ça... ._

_Puis voilà à la fin vous allez savoir qui est le "je" :P Selon moi bien évidemment. Mais cela peut tout aussi bien être l'autre personnage du couple :)_

_Enfin bref je vous laisse et bien évidemment... Bonne lecture =)_

**Résumé :** Je déménage. Ne m'en veux pas. Après tout, je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne veux plus rien de toi. A part une chose : ne m'aime plus

**Je le sais enfin**

Je n'y arrive plus.

Je t'aime . Oh oui je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime trop même.

Et pourtant, il y a ce je ne sais quoi qui dure entre toi et moi malgré tout ceci.

Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu as tenu à ce que nous restions ensemble.

Mais je hais cette putain de distance qui nous sépare physiquement l'un de l'autre. Seulement physiquement car nos esprits eux, sont toujours liés, qu'importe l'endroit.

Je me souviens quand tu es venu me voir, chez moi. J'ai ouvert la porte et tu m'as pris dans tes bras en me priant de ne pas te rejeter. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu à ce moment-là et j'ai eu peur. Tellement que je t'ai laissé me prendre sur mon canapé. Je ne t'ai pas touché une seule fois. Rien que quand toi tu m'effleurais je sentais ma peau irradier. Et je te haïssais pour ça. Je versais des larmes invisibles à tes yeux. Des larmes de douleur mentale et de joie physique. Puis tu t'es rhabillé et tu es reparti en me certifiant que « nous deux » ce n'était pas fini et que ça ne le serait jamais.

Deux mois ont passé. Tu n'es toujours pas revenu après la dernière fois. Peut-être avais-je simplement rêvé... Oui, c'est sûrement cela...

Toi qui paraît si doux, si pur, si innocent, si sain. Tu es en fait l'inverse. Un ange noir. Un démon à l'allure d'ange. C'est ça qui m'a fait tombé amoureux de toi bien malgré moi.

Puis je t'ai revu. Ou plutôt j'ai revu ton image. Tu as tellement changé... Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu sur le coup.

Tu m'as finalement écouté. Tu m'as oublié pour devenir quelqu'un.

Au fond de moi j'ai mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Au fond de moi, j'ai espéré que tu reviendrai me voir. J'ai espéré que tu ne m'oublie pas. J'ai espéré tant de choses si tu savais...

Trois mois ont encore passé. Tu deviens de plus en plus connu, de plus en plus célèbre et c'est un véritable calvaire pour moi.

Je n'ose plus sortir de mon petit studio miteux. Ton image me rend fou. J'ai demandé à ne plus recevoir de pubs par boîte aux lettres. J'ai revendu ma télévision. Je me suis totalement coupé du monde extérieur.

Ma voisine s'inquiète d'ailleurs. Elle sait tout de moi. C'est elle qui m'apporte ma nourriture et mon courrier. Elle s'occupe de moi comme d'un gamin, comme d'une coquille vide.

Je ne vis plus.

A cause de toi.

Mais je t'aime.

Même si tu m'as oublié.

Comme je te l'avais stupidement demandé.

Moi, Draco Malfoy je ne suis absolument plus rien pour toi, ni pour les autres.

Mais tu sais Potter, j'espère quand même qu'un jour tu descendras bien vite du piédestal sur lequel tu es pour l'instant, sur lequel le monde sorcier t'a placé.

Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne serais pas là pour toi.

S'il n'y tenait qu'à moi, je t'enverrais bruler en enfer avec Face de Serpent.

Si tu savais comme je te hais Harry.

Je te hais aussi fort que je t'aime.

C'est impensable n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant...

Voilà que j'avais finalement raison.

Ton succès n'a été qu'éphémère.

Il n'y a plus aucune personne qui parle de toi, plus aucune presse.

Il n'y a plus aucune photo de toi dans les rues.

Même toi tu sembles avoir disparu.

C'est dingue ça quand même. Il m'a fallu de souhaiter quelque chose pour que cela t'arrive.

Et si je souhaitais t'avoir devant moi à cet instant ?

…

…

Merlin doit sûrement m'aimer.

Que ce soit une coïncidence ou pas, nous voici l'un en face de l'autre dans ce bar d'un quartier de Londres.

Qu'est-ce qui va maintenant se passer hein, Harry ?

**FIN (la presque vraie cette fois)**

J'ai décidé de laisser comme ça pour vous permettre d'imaginer votre fin à vous :) (heureuse ou pas...)

Hum vous avez vu qu'il emploie Potter puis ensuite Harry. Ce n'est pas une erreur de l'auteur mais plutôt une preuve que Draco est complètement paumé, qu'il ne sait plus où il en est etc...

Merci de reviewer please :D


End file.
